It's A Wonderful Life
by andreakayy
Summary: The first few hours of that Christmas, they would spend in each other’s arms, laying in the stillness. In love.' A VERY LATE CHRISTMAS STORY. R&R. rated teen for adult situations and mild sexual content


**Disclaimer- I do not own X-files. Runs out of the room… with tears oh and by the way if I did own the x-files I'd make a mini series of x-files fan fiction... my writers being my favorite authors on here and me! And of course we'd have the writers of my favorite stories every now and then. Oh, and the moving being filmed right now would be the 3rd movie.**

Christmas is over. It ended on January 7th. But… This story just came to my head. R&R

Dana Scully 12/24  
_I sit here now awaiting the clock to turn it's little hand to the number five. I sit here waiting for me to leave for Christmas. Mulder is across from me as always. He believes I am reading a file. He also sits launching pencil by pencil to the panels above him. It's something I've grown to love about him. I've grown to love everything about him, actually. (Laughs) Yes, I do love Mulder. After knowing someone for this long (7 years) you could only love or hate them. I find myself entangled in confusion. I mean I know he loves me back… I could tell. We have that speechless way of communicating. The confusion is why we haven't admitted it. There's too much on the line; that's it. But then there's always the thing where I could be wrong. This is one of the things that I cannot prove with my science; he might not love me. Meeting him, I would not believe that I would be able to love him. I was sent to spy on him. Maybe it was all fate; I do not know. Whatever the case if this is fate, I'm happy for it. Joining the FBI, I would not have expected me to be sitting here, when I am supposed to be doing work, writing and admiring my partner of 7 years who happens to be lining up a bunch of Ticonderoga pencils right now. (Laughs) I don't know what it is about Mulder (okay, yes I do) but I cannot get my mind off of him. What a better time to tell someone you love them? It's Christmas day at mid-night. Uhm, yeah I'm not exactly the one to make the first move. HURRY UP MULDER. I'm laughing again out loud. He's giving me a very confused look. It's five… Hoo boy!   
_  
After closing her journal and placing it on the chair she sat in once she got up, she walked over to the filing cabinet and placed the file she was supposed to be reading in it.

"Any plans for tonight," He asked at eye level to the pencils, careful when lining them up.

"Probably just baking cookies and drinking hot chocolate. Waiting for Santa, I guess," She laughed reaching for her coat on the rack. "How 'bout you, Mulder?"

"Well, I'm going to stay here for another hour and then probably getting drunk," She interrupted him before he could finish.

"But you don't drink," She raised one of her infamous eye brows at him.

"Well, if you would let me finish, Scully… I was going to say I was joking. Now I have two things. Number one, why would I be doing anything? I'm the one who dragged you ghost hunting last Christmas. The second," He paused laughing before finishing. "Are you going to let me have some of those cookies?" She laughed and smiled whole heartedly at him. As she turned around, he spoke again. "So you have no plans for tonight?" She turned around.

"No, unless you call baking and sitting on my ass plans," They laughed at her remark.

"Oh," He paused contemplating. "Well… Merry Christmas, Scully." She had to admit she was expecting more. Maybe a 'do you want to do something?' They have been going over each other's house in the afternoon, but maybe Christmas was different.

"Merry Christmas, Mulder," She half smiled turning, grabbing her jacket, and headed out the door.

"Scully, Scully, Scully…" He said to himself with a smile. He loved her; and he wasn't in denial to himself. He was way passed that. He loved her from at first sight. (A/n: I do not believe at love at first sight. But for this couple… well you never know.) No, he had admitted it to himself several times that he loved the woman.

Before leaving, Mulder had one more task to do. He had to look over the file Scully had just overseen. He sat alone and quietly behind his desk tapping his pencil on it. He couldn't quite understand all of it so he decided to take a break, staring off into every which direction until his eyes fell upon a leather square book ahead of him on Scully's chair.

'Must be Scully's notes on the case, she was writing in it before she left. Maybe she left it behind for me.' He got up and walked in front of the desk, picking up the book that lay in the shadows. "This isn't," He gasped skimming the last written upon page, seeing his name several times and stumbling upon the word love more than twice. "Scully," He gasped in astonishment. He read the last line aloud, "Hoo Boy!" Then a laugh escaped from his mouth which ceased to breathe those few seconds of skimming through the page. He checked his watch, 9:25 pm. Not believing his eyes and not believing himself for staying there that long he dashed out the door yelling, "Got to be there at midnight!"

It was 11:21 and Scully sat on her couch in her pink 'Softest on Earth' robe, her hair was down and she had on a black camisole and grey yoga pants. White vanilla scented candles illuminated the room, and beside her sat a delicately wrapped square box in red alien and spaceship wrapping paper. It was, undoubtedly by the appearance for Mulder. She sipped on her hot chocolate while flipping through the channels on TV. She wasn't at all surprised to see all Christmas programs on. Actually, she was quite in the mood for one, she loved Christmas. However, she didn't really enjoy those cartoons; she decided to watch the very movie that she had seen 42 times, Frank Capra's 'It's a Wonderful Life'.

"What is it you want, Mary? What do you want? You want the Moon? Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down. Hey. That's a pretty good idea. I'll give you the moon, Mary." She said that whole line at the same time as James Stewart did as she made her way to the kitchen to take out the baking chocolate chip cookies. Apparently, seeing a movie 42 causes you two know it word by word.

The aroma of the cookies emanated around the apartment, filling it with the sense of Christmas. It was 11:59 and she pulled out the cookies, and closing her eyes, she placed it on the stove. She could've sworn she heard something but, decided to overlook it and keep her eyes shut, enjoying the stillness and tranquility. Suddenly, making her gasp, she felt arms wrapped around her. But, for some unknown reason, she didn't hesitate, natural instincts did not take her over, she knew that it was Mulder. Spinning around on her heals she saw him staring at her with intense eyes. The digital clock on the stove read still read 11:59 and he continued to peer at her with his green eyes. Him doing this made her smile and he brushed back a stray strand of hair, tucking it behind her ear.

"I take it you're not hear for my cookies, Mulder," She said just loud enough for him to hear. He laughed and just cupped her face with his hand as they stood there silent. Then she broke her gaze at him because her peripheral vision caught something in the corner of her eye. 'He must've read it,' she thought to herself after seeing the leather book next to her where he had placed it. "My journal Mulder…" she whispered as she gazed up into his eyes once more.

"I thought they were notes… but," he glanced at the clock seeing that it had just hit twelve he leaned forward halfway and she finished, going all the way so that his and her lips would meet in a passionate kiss. Pulling away after ten seconds, her hands still in his hair and his on her neck, he told her, finally, "Dana… I love you." Once the words escaped his lips she didn't return them at first. At first, she was thinking what if he only said that to make her happy. But then she erased that though from her mind, knowing that he wasn't like that. Instead of returning them with words, she smiled and pushed his forehead towards her lips where she kissed it for a long seven second kiss as she held his face in her hands. Once she pulled back he caressed her face and kissed her tenderly on the lips at the same time. As minutes went on and they were still making out, Mulder's neck began to cramp. He didn't want this moment to end so he moved his hands from her waist to her hips and placed her on the counter, knocking the leather book and a few measuring cups down, along with the flour. They didn't care, the only things they cared about were each other. With his lips still attached to her he pulled off her robe slowly and began kissing her revealed shoulders as moments went on. They could only last about ten minutes until both needed a breath.

"Mulder," She breathed heavily for he had completely taken her breath away. "Merry Christmas, I love you too," A giggle forced its way out at the end, causing Scully to place a hand over her heaving chest. Breathing heavily as well, he lifted her off the counter with a huge smile and spun her around onto the floor.

"I love you too… and hey I got you something," He grabbed her hand and they walked over the flour smeared floor to the living room. Scully took his present into her hands without him noticing and she placed it behind the couch where she sat.

Mulder handed her a velvet rectangular box in a deep shade of blue. She was hoping that it wasn't a keychain once again, although she enjoyed the meaning behind it. Opening the box, and seeing what was inside, she gasped in awe.

"Mulder," She placed a hand over her heart.

"May I?" He asked and she replied with a slight nod of her head. He took the box from her a put the gold heart locket around her neck. She kissed him hard on the lips, making him want more when she pulled away.

"I uh… got you something too." She took the wrapped box from behind her. Un-wrapping it, he saw something that he had wanted for quite some time. "I saw you on a Rolex website so I figured…"He interrupted.

"It's exactly what I wanted, Scully. Wow! You didn't have to." He pulled her into a long hug and placed a kiss on her right temple.

For the next two hours or so they both laid on her couch. Mulder was laying against the arm rest and Scully was right next to him, resting her head on his chest, listening to his steady heart beat.

"Mulder, does it open?" She asked drowsily, implying the locket.

"Yeah actually," he said taking it into his fingers. "I wrote something inside too; I had it engraved." He tried opening it for her but was unsuccessful. Then she tried and was also unsuccessful. Bith gave up and Mulder had said that he would take it to the mall the next day and have it opened for her, for he really wanted her to see what it said.

Within an hour or so Scully had fallen asleep on Mulder's chest listening to the beat of his heart, and he decided to carry her into bed before he fell asleep. He scooped her up bridal style, and she stayed asleep, with drool coming from her mouth. Noticing this, he laughed, but tried not to wake her. He loved seeing her as she slept.

Pulling back the covers with one hand, he slid her in. Then he climbed in next to her wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling him into her.

Scully had woken up about 10 minutes after getting into bed. Mulder had fallen asleep and the whole locket thing was still bugging her. She decided that she would get it open before the morning. She pried and pried at it, still no prevail. She was unsuccessful until her umpteenth try when it just opened easily. She squinted through the dark to see Mulder's affectionate words. 'My one in a billion. Merry Christmas. I love you.' And on the other side was a picture of them both, taken by a sticker camera of Skinner's niece, Olivia. A tear rolled down her cheek as she turned in bed to face him. She placed a kiss on his cheek and apparently he was not yet in a deep sleep because a smile had formed on his lips.

"You got it open, eh?" His eyes still closed as he spoke.

"Yeah." He pulled her closer, with his eyes now open and their lips met once again in a sweet kiss. 

The first few hours of that Christmas, they would spend in each other's arms, laying in the stillness. In love.  
----

**Ehg, I miss Christmas. I should've thought of this earlier. WELL, Valentine's day stories should be fun. As will February 23rd stories!  
Review?  
--A :D**


End file.
